¿Sabes el significado de miedo?
by Rad Frank
Summary: [One-Shot] Gohan esta a punto de dar su ultima y mas difícil batalla contra los androides pero algo lo detiene de su objetivo...¿que sera?...¿Que esta pasando?.


**He aquí mi primer [One-Shot]...la verdad me quedó bien..no es la gran cosa pero esta bien..disfruten.**

Era muy tarde, no había ninguna persona en la ciudad, todo estaba desolado...normalmente está ciudad era de la más habitadas pero ahora solo es un simple basurero..

En el cielo verde y oscuro donde las nubes en vez de ser blancas, se tornaron a un color oscuro...un sujeto de camisa naranja descendía cual ángel divino, Gohan...hijo de Son Goku se estaba preparando para posiblemente su última pelea y la que traería consigo varias heridas o incluso su propia muerte de la cual estaba preparado...— _Trunks...fuiste como un hermano menor para mí..a pesar de que a veces te metiste en varios problemas, lograste mantener una sonrisa_ —pensaba mientras caminaba por todo el sendero de destrucción, coches rotos era lo mínimo que se veía ya que el humo de los vehículos no permitían que la vision de Gohan fuera normal...dispersándose Gohan cerró los ojos y detuvo su paso—..lo siento padre, te e fallado...y-yo no podré detenerlos...ahora temo por Trunks y el mundo entero—las lágrimas eran de una gran tristeza..nunca antes había llorado así desde la muerte de su padre, caido de rodillas Gohan lloro como nunca.

Si hubiera personas cerca escucharían el llanto del mestizo...pero un momento, alguien se acerco a Gohan..no podía verse completamente la silueta de aquel adulto de gran musculatura, el maldito humo no era de mucha ayuda ya que lo tapaba...Gohan dejando de llorar cerro los ojos..no estaba listo, pero era su última carta...no estaba lleno de coraje, ni de valentia..tenia mucho miedo..no de que muriera, si no de que los malditos asesinos atacarán a los únicos seres queridos que quedaban...pero en su hombro sintió una mano... volteandose de cuestión de segundos pudo distinguir la cara, el gi, y su sonrisa era inconfundible.

—¿P-papá?, Estás vivo...—si...Goku a pesar de que Gohan lo viera morir está aquí ¿Cómo era eso posible?...—veo que no estas deprimído...—dijo Goku sentándose al lado de Gohan, el mestizo sentía el cálido abrazo de su padre haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir rápido...—lo siento padre..el miedo me a consumido, yo ya no se que hacer...si pierdo que pasarán con el mundo—cada vez que Gohan hablaba lo asía en un tono muy frágil, Goku mantenía su sonrisa y en un tono agradable comento—Gohan, a pesar de haber crecido aún sigues comportandote como un niño..eso es bueno—Gohan miro con confusión a su padre, ¿Que demonios trata de decir? ¿Enserio es Goku?.

—Mira Gohan..en todos los años, desde que deje de estár aquí...siempre y cada día te estuve viendo..lástima que no estuve mucho tiempo para aconsejarte..pero...¡recuerdas aquella vez en Namekuseiyin cuando golpeaste a Freezer en su última forma!, Vamos eso no lo hace cualquiera...y eso sin transformarse—En un tono animado Goku hablo, Gohan recordó ese momento y si lo hizo...no pudo creer que se le había olvidado..

—por cierto..veo que ya tienes la transformación de supersaiyayin..—eso fue lo fue dijo, gohan miro sus manos con nostalgia, como fue su primera transformación donde apreto tantos sus puños que comenzaban a sangrar...—si..tuve un entrenamiento forzoso..—fue lo que dijo Gohan asi goku diciendo—Aun asi pudiste con ello...confiaste en ti mismo, y lo lograste.—

—Si, pero los androides no son como fre...—no pudo decir ya que Goku interrumpió con otro comentario—Gohan...androides, monstruos o demonios no importa, solo no tengas miedo a fallar...ten miedo a quedarte sin hacer nada, es imposible no tener miedo..por ello tu objetivo desde este momento es aprender a controlar ese miedo...—Las palabras de Goku hicieron que Gohan dejará de un lado su nerviosismo, levantándose de la pista y mirando asía arriba no sin antes voltearse a donde estaba Goku—Padre...gracias.—.

—...no... gracias a ti por controlar tu miedo y llenarte de valor... ahora debo irme...adios hijo...estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre..dile a milk que lo siento..y que siempre, no importa que pase, nunca me olvidare de ella, y siempre la querre a pesar de que no sepa mucho del amor.—..no fue por uranai baba ni siquiera le salieron alas, simplemente se esfumó como un ventisca, su cuerpo se volvió polvo y se fue...fue como si todo eso fuera una ilusión.

Ahora Gohan estaba ante el mayor reto que la vida le había otorgado, pelear contra los seres mas poderosos que hubiesen pisado la tierra, dos demonios contra un ángel, no era tiempo para temer, era tiempo para arriesgarse.

 _Fin._


End file.
